


潮信

by TaciturnSocrates



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:07:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28432905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaciturnSocrates/pseuds/TaciturnSocrates
Summary: 给朋友们写的
Relationships: 为妮写诗 - Relationship
Kudos: 7





	潮信

**Author's Note:**

> 给朋友们写的

倪妮撞到腕骨了。

玄关处一掌大的石膏小像无辜地跌在地上，细纹从腰部蔓生开。刘诗诗打湿的黑发粘在她上臂，水渍晕开来，湿漉漉的一股痒意。她们站在窗前，刘诗诗侧身握住她的手臂，指腹贴在尺骨上，把一些粘腻的、朦胧的水雾都关进了手掌里。

腕上青青的一片，不大严重，青梅浸酒似的。想到这儿，刘诗诗觉得右侧的臼齿微微发酸，她用舌头顶着下颚，轻轻抚上伤处，指尖回馈给她一种冰凉的、顺滑的触感，这让她想起小时候在家玩捉迷藏，黑暗的衣柜里时间仿佛凝滞了，声音变成一种遥远的光斑急速从周遭退却，妈妈的丝缎旗袍从衣架上滑下来，温柔地，冰冰凉凉地覆住她的脸。

“疼。”倪妮笑了起来。她卧倒在刘诗诗肩头，鼻尖蹭过下颌，好像一瞬间闻到了雪的气息。

她们是从海边跑回来的。午后的海岸变得平整、空白，她们行走在风里，雨突然毫无预兆，没头没尾地下了起来，好像并不属于那个时空的神迹倾泻而下，成为海的某种迎接仪式。雨把她们变成了湿漉漉的，纤薄的骨头，窄窄地贴在一起，房间里游离出无数水分子，把下午变得更长，更暧昧。

倪妮慢慢地挑起刘诗诗背上的头发，一缕一缕地，流连忘返地吸附在肌肤上，她不得不用指腹轻轻在其上打转，这让刘诗诗觉得自己和发梢都一并蜷缩起来，被疏通，被理解，被轻柔又坚定地攥在手心。她环住倪妮的腰，裙腰竖起褶，她紧紧抓住那些棱角，好像这样就能防止一脚踏空，挽住她陷落的预感。

呼吸喷洒在颈项，小蛇一样犹疑着，她被那种温暖的不确定感完全主宰了。倪妮并不作别的反应，她轻轻地笑，把手指插进刘诗诗发间，摩挲着她的后脑勺，酥麻的痒意泛起，她讲起她们在草津町那次，雪积得很厚，把冰面掩盖了，她们一个没注意滑倒在地，两人重重摔进雪里，“我一下子就把你拽倒了。”倪妮说着，笑得胸腔震动，嘴唇贴近刘诗诗后颈，气息摇摆着，把薄薄的皮肤变得粉红。

刘诗诗捧住她的脸。那是一张豹猫般的脸，月瓣似的眼浅浅的，掬不住笑，水雾氤氲地流淌出来，很满的，被光拢住，坦然，又一点点神秘，一点点狡黠。她用手滑过那些不可捉摸的线条和阴影，丰润的颧骨，平整的颊，光滑的下颌，她握住她的耳垂，温度被搅动，耳尖热意缭绕。于是她凑过了嘴唇，贴在她项间绷起的筋骨上。

雨变得更大。一整面落地窗被远处的蓝填得满当，海潮反复推进着，湿润润地浸在每个人心头。她们靠着窗接吻，一点一点舔舐唇形，唇瓣被津液浸润，莹莹地发亮，清甜冰凉地化开在舌尖。倪妮以一种近乎强迫症般的严苛一下一下扫荡着温暖湿润的口腔，舌头暧昧地缠绵，躲闪，她退出来，刘诗诗轻咬住倪妮的下唇，牙齿刮起一阵又一阵的酥麻，又疼痛地，略带惩戒地深入，搅动，上颚，內颊，舌根，每一处都被温柔地侵略着，关照着。

呼吸变得越来越急促。

倪妮吻上刘诗诗的下巴，舌尖顺着下颌打转，半湿的发凌乱地她贴在脸颊上，显得她更洁净了，雪女一般的，整个人变得更稀薄，更透明，仿佛她有一把雪色的骨，这让她更坚毅地锚定在此时此刻。那正是倪妮想去确认的东西。于是她流连于刘诗诗的脖颈，在那修长的美丽中确认她的存在——分明的颈柱，平滑地延伸向肩头的锁骨，她细细地吻着，在她的肩头确认自己留下的泛红的齿痕，梅一般盛开。

倪妮搂过刘诗诗的腰，把她推向落地窗，她的腰臀紧紧贴住玻璃，无数雨滴悬在窗外，把一切都模糊了。肩带摇摇欲坠，细薄得像要迎风倒掉，倪妮拨开那可有可无的雪白带子，白绸裙跌下，如履薄冰地被双乳架着，经不起任何撕扯。这四面楚歌似的威胁与无助裹挟着令人燥热的羞赧，变得越来越难以忍受，刘诗诗紧贴住玻璃窗，她感觉到乳房颤栗，乳尖隔着纤薄的丝质衣裙凸起，寒热交织，她难耐的仰起头，张着嘴喘气，仿佛在等待刀尖落下。

倪妮拨开她的白裙，乳头在突如其来的凉意与欲望的刺激下颤栗，然后被湿润的口腔紧密地包裹住。

“啊！”刘诗诗被刺激到有些失神。左乳被舌尖搅拨得愈发挺立，好像终于寻到了温暖，又不知餍足地渴求更多，她被舒爽和难耐两头夹击着，不由自主地抚上自己被忽视的右胸，不住地抚弄，倪妮扣住她乱动的手，带着她用指尖轻柔地在乳尖周围打转，又残忍地不靠近。

“啊，啊……”她被近在咫尺又不可求得的快感折磨得受不了了，感到下体有热流以撩拨人的速率缓慢地淌出，湿润，粘腻。她紧靠着窗无力地滑下来，坐在地面。

好热好热，但是没有人在意。倪妮扯下自己的黑裙，双乳饱满地挺立在空气中，乳头坚挺，她咬住下唇，跪在地面，把刘诗诗搂在怀中，胸部与胸部紧贴着，来回摩擦，周旋，在空气中暧昧地晃动，乳头亲昵地接吻，相蹭，交融，快感如海浪反复没过她们的头顶，一切都变得模糊，变得无关紧要，只剩下官能将整个世界融化，交颈而拥，反复舔舐，亲吻，让津液把彼此变成黏稠的蜜糖，在舌尖、在指尖，拉出银白的、甜腻的爱的证明。

雨不再存在了。包括海。刘诗诗抚上倪妮的胸，感受那些柔软的，活色生香的血肉，它们那样洁白，轻盈，又牢牢地系于人间，把一些寒冷抛掷下去。水声变成了遥远的底衬，如一间秘密的暗室，只剩下呻吟，喘息，明亮地浮现。

刘诗诗将倪妮压倒在地，黑裙堆在腰间，她褪去她的内裤。隐秘处已经一片泥泞。她打开她的腿，圆润的臀部柔美地勾起，线条隐入股沟，延伸至丰润柔软的穴口，粘腻透明的汁液附着其上，在难耐的呼吸中颤动，刘诗诗屏住呼吸，她轻柔地在倪妮的大腿内侧来回抚摸，痒意如水纹般一圈又一圈地漾开在脑海。刘诗诗俯下身，指尖顺着腿侧缓慢地滑下来，在穴口周围若有若无地抚弄，又离开，呼吸带着潮湿的热浪喷洒在阴蒂，几乎红得充血。倪妮被撩拨得受不住，她将手臂搭在眼睛上，试图关闭感官来去除羞燥，只是热意更甚，火一般炙烤着全身。

太难受了。

“我受不了了……”倪妮喘着气含糊地求救，“你快一点……”

刘诗诗终于抚上了她的阴蒂。穴口被指尖的微冷刺激得回缩，指尖裹覆上粘稠的液体，她把它涂抹在倪妮的腿侧，刘诗诗伸出舌头，含上了红润的阴核。

“啊……”倪妮觉得自己整个人都坍缩掉了，变成丰饶的、无处可归的碎片。她变得很小很小，被湿润的，粉嫩的，温暖的口腔从里到外地包裹起来，只剩下一只蛇，身段灵活，把一身绝学都用在和她缠斗上了，她被吞噬，舔舐，搅动，振荡，吮吸，咬弄，在海域中迷失所有方向。令人羞耻的吮吸声不住地从下体传来，她控制不住地颤抖，难耐地挺起腰身，让自己再靠近一些，再深入一些，让毒蛇紧紧地勒住她的身体，滑过她的乳尖，将毒牙狠狠扎进脖颈，注入致命的毒液。被舌尖撑开的阴道口反复地张合，期待着无止尽的深入，阴蒂被舔弄得肿大，红润，她抚摸着自己的乳房，用指腹不断刺激乳头，灭顶的快感如浪潮般一遍又一遍涌来，越来越多，越来越空，越来越热，越来越亮，越来越难以忍受，终于，那些堆积起的摩天大楼轰然坍塌，雪堆可怖地奔腾而下，岩浆爆裂出山，把一切生命都淹没了。

黏腻腥臊的汁液瞬间打湿了地面。倪妮整个人如同被雨浇透了，她变得湿漉漉的，热气腾腾，整个人都泛起一层浅浅的粉意。刘诗诗俯身抱紧她，在平复的空隙中接吻，咸腥的味道顺着舌尖毫无战意的缠斗传递开来，让一切晦涩幽暗的梦境得以延续。

倪妮抚过刘诗诗肩头，顺着她的手臂摩挲而下，牵起她的指尖，二人十指相扣，她们在高潮的间隙中品尝爱的余韵，然后她拎起那只手，在手背上落下湿润的吻，将它搭在自己肩上。指腹在顺滑的肌肤上显得那么像舞蹈，她的手绕过刘诗诗的蝶骨，在腰窝的弧线处抚弄，下滑，将堆叠在腰腹的裙子提起来，顺着股沟一路延伸，隔着内裤抚上了穴肉。

刘诗诗一下子夹紧双腿。倪妮抱着她坐起来，“你还是那么敏感啊……”她轻轻在她耳边吹气，然后俯身含住她的右乳，在温柔的舔弄下刘诗诗逐渐放松，她松开大腿，任由倪妮的指尖在一片狼藉的下身中揉弄出清晰可闻的水声。

“好湿啊……”倪妮亲亲刘诗诗的侧脸，刘诗诗难耐地仰着头，她闭上眼，试图与下身传来的一阵又一阵的空虚做斗争。

倪妮拉着她站了起来，她将她重新推在落地窗前，面对着窗外的雨，她们都没有意识到雨下得如此之大，玻璃上的水滴迅速地集结，汇聚，水流般汩汩而下，隔着这样朦胧的水帘，海铺天盖地的蓝意变得斑驳，但依然巨大，会有一双眼遥遥地注视着她们开在雨幕中的欢爱吗？想到这里，倪妮紧紧地贴上刘诗诗的后背，刘诗诗的双乳压在玻璃上，那冰凉与被窥视的兴奋让她们浑身颤栗。倪妮不再满足于隔靴搔痒，她轻轻地在刘诗诗背上烙下一个又一个咸湿的吻，与此同时手指绕过内裤边沿，滑进温暖潮湿的穴肉，她仿佛在拨弄一只小舌，柔软的，有弹性的，坚韧的，湿漉漉地滋润着手指，她感到身下的身体兴奋地体验着无声的欢愉，还要，还要，那些丰润鲜艳的花瓣渴求着更进一步，近乎贪婪地吮吸着手指。

“给我……”刘诗诗转过头来，她们再次接吻。

手指浅浅地进入阴道口，试探似的，浅尝辄止，又迅速地退却，残忍地拒绝掉壁肉痴缠的挽留，又再次插入，退出，插入，退出，指尖被爱液打湿，拉出银白的丝线。刘诗诗几乎站不住了，她控制不住呻吟出声，从倪妮口中挣脱，无力地喘息，“快给……我……”

手指终于完全深入进去，几乎毫无阻塞，穴口紧紧地包裹住手指，壁肉潮湿柔软，如同坠入一个沉默安全的洞穴，她感到充实又酸胀，快感裹挟着若有若无的痛楚闪电般窜上脊柱。倪妮开始缓缓地抽插，轻轻地搅动着壁肉，让其松弛下来，手指进出得越来越顺利，快感堆叠着，一层，一层，反复地在身体穿梭，后脑勺一片酥麻。

一根，两根，三根……三根手指在臀间进出，刘诗诗紧紧地趴在落地窗前，用尽全力让自己保持站立，她仿佛丧失了所有的官能，只剩下尾椎难以忍受的痒意，和臀间不断被侵吞反刍的穴口，她感到全身的血液都在那里停滞了，水纹漾开，浪潮迭起，只剩下水，只有水，源自于自己的身体，也吞没了自己的身体。她包裹着那些手指，索取着，命令着，吸吮着，贪婪，勇敢，无所顾忌。

终于，浪潮淹没了自己。下身处终于攀升至快意的顶峰，她颤抖起来，汁液甜美地流出，石榴成熟到炸裂开血红的口，饱满地，圆润润地跌落在地。

“啊啊啊……”她失去意识般呻吟出声，烟花瞬间炸裂，灰烬慢腾腾地从高空飘摇而下。

好像梦境。

一切都消失了，包括雨，和海，还有她们站立的地方。这是原初的世界，没有存在的世界，是伊甸园本身。她想，她们拥有着一些在史前史中就已存在的共同的秘密，比如纤薄的骨，坚韧的血肉，曲径通幽的阴道，还有不断重复的，同时到来的月信。原初之海。就好像她们本来是一个人。


End file.
